


Golden Squeaker

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Midas is stoic. He's calm, level headed, collected... But a lovely series of events can easily change that.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	Golden Squeaker

Midas leaned forward in his seat a little, his body language emphasizing the fact that this was all very serious business, that he himself was very serious. "This problem is only going to get worse if we keep hoping that it'll just stop," Midas said, his golden, glistening hands folded together just under his chin with his elbows resting on the table.

"So what are you suggesting?" Tina asked, kicking her feet up onto the table, despite the disapproving look she received from her boss.

"I'm suggesting that we take the fight to them," Midas said after a small shake of his head. "We make the first moves. The more we wait, the more they have time to plot and strike. We all know what happened to the Rig. It's only a matter of time before that happens to the rest of the bases, and I refuse to sit by and let it happen," Midas said firmly.

"With all due respect, sir..we don't know where they are. I agree with your thought process and your motives, but have no idea where their own base of operations is. There might even be multiple, like how we have our own bases to tend to," Brutus spoke up, arms crossed over his wide chest.

Midas nodded once. "I'm aware," he began, "And this is why Agent Maya is not here right now. I sent her out today in hopes of finding bits and pieces of information that could help lead us to our enemy."

Maya was one of the most resourceful Agents of the team. Not only was she a wonderful gear specialist, but she was also an incredible scout as well.

"Oh, that's smart!" Skye piped up, subconsciously petting Meowscles' head, the cat sitting next to her and enjoying the attention. "She won't get hurt, though, right? We don't know how many bad guys there are, and Maya is only one person," the girl continued. She still had her usual smile on her lips, though it decreased a little, a subtle glint of worry in her eyes.

Midas opened his mouth to respond, but Tina spoke before he could. "No way, Maya is too badass to be take down," she chuckled.

"Language," Midas immediately reprimanded with a raised eyebrow, Tina just raising her hands with a little smile and quiet apology. Yeah, she forgot to watch her mouth around Skye sometimes. Honestly, though, Skye was used to it. Midas then shifted his gaze back to the younger girl, "While she said it with more...vulgarity, Agent Maya will be just fine. I have complete faith in her."

"While Maya is out, what would you have us do, sir?" Brutus then asked.

"For now, we take extensive security measures. I want all of your henchmen to be on high alert, all the time. When you all return to your bases, I want you to perform security checks on all of the technology devices, and if your henchmen haven't done a security check themselves, teach them. Every single employee of mine here at the Agency knows how to. I expect yours to as w-ell," Midas said, but the second that last word slipped past his lips, his face went a rare shade of red, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Of all times for his voice to crack, out of absolutely nowhere, it just had to be now, didn't it?

Tina wasted no time in bursting out in a fit of laughter, looking at Midas. "I'm- I'm sorry, can you repeat that, boss? I didn't quite hear that!" She jested, a wide grin on her face.

"Shut up," Midas immediately said behind his hand, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Skye was giggling behind her hand, trying to not make it obvious, but okay, c'mon. This super serious guy who always had a frown plastered on his face, this man who was always so formal, this legend who was their leader, just had a voice crack. There was no way she couldn't laugh at that! "Aw, c'mon, boss man, it's okay! Happens to all of us!" She said through a laugh.

Meowscles was making his own little laughing, mewling noises, looking over at his best friend. He was used to Midas' voice cracks due to the fact that he grew up with Midas, but he hasn't heard one in so long, so it was pretty comedic to say the least.

"Okay, if everyone could please just- ow!" Midas began, standing up abruptly, but in the process, he banged his knee against the table, resulting in the exclamation of discomfort.

This only pulled more laughter from everyone, even Brutus, but he was keeping his amusement to a minimum, as best as he could. He had to admit...seeing his boss so flustered, and dare he say embarrassed? It was..it was really funny. "Are you alright, sir?" He asked, unable to suppress the small laugh that slipped from his lips.

Midas didn't even answer, way too much of a flustered mess to even think of a response. His face was practically on fire, he could feel it. In fact, the blush on his face was steadily being replaced with gold, which just went to show how utterly embarrassed the usually stoic man was. He moved, walking briskly towards the door, and he reached for the handle, but the damn thing opened, a henchman on the other side. The door slammed right into Midas' face, making him stumble back and cover his nose with a not so quiet, "Fuck!"

Everyone laughed even more, Tina nearly falling on the floor. "Language, Midas!" She hollered sarcastically, slamming her hand down on the table.

Midas quickly made his exit, pushing his way past the beyond confused henchman. Yeah...he was never gonna live this down.


End file.
